Darkness Into The Night
by KairiBloom
Summary: As I stood looking over what use to be Konoha, the ruins slowly fading away. I came across the graves of my parents. I glanced to my fathers. I never actually knew him, he left before I was born. I've decided to go back in time and save them.


_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._**  
><strong>

**Darkness Into The Night  
>By<br>KairiBloom  
><strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>  
>As I stood looking over what use to be The Leaf Village, the ruins slowly fading away, I could see the Uchiha manor which was destroyed also from the war, since then I've been cleaning much of it out, trying to find clues about my father, the only picture I found was one of him, my mother, Naruto and Kakashi. I sighed shaking my head a bit and walked up a grassy hill I came across the graves of my parents. I glance to my fathers. I never actually knew him, he left before I was born, and everything I ever heard about him was horrible. But I knew there had to be some good to him or my mother would never have fallen for him. Master Naruto even loved him, as a brother. I turned to my mothers and laid some cherry blossom petals on the soil, she died protecting The Leaf Village, from my father. Sad how that worked out. But yet I still don't blame him, I believe he did love my mother but got caught up in corruption and pain.<p>

"Sensei" I bow to Naruto as I returned to a small village we had built on the outside of what use to be the Village

"Chihiro" he pats my head, I smile sadly

Eight years ago this all happened, I was now ten. A year ago sensei had found a way to travel back in time. If you use enough of your chi you are able to send you or someone else back, but it could kill you, consuming all of your energy. I know what I have to do, I want to go back to when they first met and see if somehow I can prevent this from happening.

"Chihiro" Naruto sighs. Hinata, the woman who Naruto loved also died that day, eight years ago. Everyday he mourns for her, I can see the sadness in his eyes from loosing everyone he once loved. I know he's afraid to send me back, afraid to lose me too. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he tries again to talk me out of it

"Yes" I nod, I would have gone a year ago but he wanted to train me more, and wait till I was a bit older, and stronger.

"Alright" he sighs "Prepare yourself for tonight" he looks away sadly his now grey hair falling over his dull blue eyes. I bow and turn away.

I have a small pink bag packed with clothes and some kunia, I turn to the mirror my bright green eyes shine back, I grab my brush and brush my long black hair, braiding it off to one side. I didn't take after my mother very much, I only got her green eyes and pale skin, everything else is my fathers. I slide my black mini shorts on over my pale leg, and pulling my long black strapless shirt over top. Grabbing my fathers leaf headband off the bathroom counter I couldn't help but remember the day my mother had given it to me...  
><em>"I was two years old at the time, it was after the great War, she laid in a hospital tent all bloodied and bruised, as I approached she took my hand and placed a leaf headband, but there was a cut on the metal plate that ran through the leaf. I looked back at her to see a smile on her face "That was your fathers, I knew he would have wanted you to have it..."<em>  
>Sliding my finger over the cool metal of the leaf, also feeling the gash that ran right through it I smiled as I looked to the mirror and tied it around my neck. Glancing one last time in the mirror I could see the fear in my eyes but also determination. I've had to live my entire life alone, and same with Naruto, he's been my mentor ever since mother died, training me everyday, he always tells me how much stronger I was then him when he was my age, he's been my only family and I want to go back and stop this all, I want him to have his happiness back and I want mine back too..<p>

"Chihiro" Naruto smiled a sad smile as he turned to me, candles set in a circle "Are you sure this is what you want?" the last of the sun gleamed over the trees, the shadow of the trees falling over us

"Yes"

"Alright" he walked up to me "Just remember, you are strong. And your father is.. well he's kind of an ass. Don't let him hurt you" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder a smile smile laid upon his lips "Also one more think, go to the Third Hokage as soon as you get there and give him this letter I wrote him"

"Yes of course"

"Stand in the circle" he motions for me to go there, as I do I can see the sadness in his eyes 'I wont fail you sensei' I think to myself. I stand there as Naruto chants words over and over, my eye lids get heavy, and I watch as the candle fire starts to dance around me surrounding me as my world goes black.

- 

**Chapter One  
><strong>  
>"Are you alright?" I hear someone say, I'm unable to force words out of my mouth or make my body respond. What I can tell it's a female voice, probably around the same age as me. I blink a few times, the brightness of the sun causing my eyes to burn, slowly I sit up with the help of the girl. Eventually I'm able to open by eyes and as I turn towards her my eyes grew wide "Moth..." cutting myself off I realized that calling her mother would make me seem a little crazy.<p>

"I'm Sakura" she smiles "Are you alright, you were kinda just laying there"

"Yeah, I must have been practicing to hard, and just blacked out" I lied, I couldn't let Sakura and Sasuke find out I'm there daughter "And my name's Chihiro"

"What a pretty name!"

"Thank you, I was wondering if you could help me with something, I must see the Hokage"

"Yes Ill help you"

Slowly we made our way towards the Hokages building. Sakura helped me walk when I needed it. I couldn't help but glance at her a few times, I definitely did have her eyes, but luckily not her big forehead(^.^). Once we arrived Sakura claimed she had some kind of exam to do with her sensei and ran off. Slowly I made my way up the stairs but was suddenly stopped by a white haired guy who was wearing a mask "Where are you going?" he asked calmly not turning away from the book he was reading

"I must see the Hokage, it's very important" I answered back uncomfortably

"Hmm.." he looked towards me and studied me for a long time, causing me to play nervously with my hands "I see, well if you continue up these step you should be able to find his office"

"Thanks" I said unsured it almost felt like he could see right through me and why I was here, quickly I ran up the steps and as the door to his office came into view my heart started to race, I stopped outside and starred at the door handle, the I heard a voice from inside tell me to come in.. Taking a big Breath I opened the door and walked in. "Hokage, I bowed"

"Heh" he smiled and he moved it pipe over to the other side of his mouth "Who are you child?" he asked kindly

"I am.. Chihiro Uchiha"

"Hmm, yes I had a feeling you were coming"

"I have something for you from Hokage Naruto in the future, he sends this note" I said while I grabbed it and passed it to him, a few minutes later he finishes the letter and rubs his temples

"So you were sent back to save your father and prevent our village from falling?" I nodded "Do you already have your Genin Training?"

"Yes, he has trained me well for this mission"

"Alright, I'm going to have you join squad seven if they are able to defeat Kakashi's test"

"Alright"

"I'm going to let Kakashi in on the situation, you will accompany them on missions and try to act like the other team mates, no one else should know.. From there on you have free rain to do whatever you can for your mission to be a sucess" He smiled kindly at me

"Thank you" I bowed

"Ill get back to you tomorrow if they have passed their test, ill have an apartment rented out for you, ill cover the cost and food you may need" he smiled again "ill have a letter dropped off for you tomorrow on our next actions"

That night I sit in my apartment kitchen alone drawing patterns on top of the small table that sat in the kitchen waiting for the ramen to boil, it's pretty small, one bedroom, a bathroom kitchen and living room. I had gone grocery shopping earlier with one of the Hokage's secretaries. But since then I've been sitting inside trying to work the courage up to see him. Later that night a letter was pushed under my door, sliding of the couch and onto the floor i rip it open quickly

_Chihiro_  
><em>The Plans ago,<em>  
><em>They all passed<br>kakashi and been informed of everything and he agrees to help as much as he possibly can_  
><em>~Hokage<em>

(A.N- It's started off slow but I needed to get all the information across, review and let me know if I should continue with this story)(Next Chapter is Chihiro meets Sasuke- First Mission)


End file.
